Blue Sky Liberation!
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: With summer’s wave slowly approaching, let us give thanks to the cool blessed rain… -Short Story-


**Disclaimer-** I don't own Pokemon or anything else.

--

_For the sake of a blessed harvest, we give an ode to the bringer of rain…_

"Right on! We're almost there! I was little worried about swimming across but the dip was really refreshing!" the voice of an adolescent boy voices cheerfully. "All you need to do is follow these steps and we can say goodbye to this hell. Okay, so do it with me: Hop three times on your left have your arms-err, wings like this then switch it all really fast like so! Just keep doing this and--"

He seems to be enjoying himself, a small white winged Pokemon observes. The creature, better noted as the seagull Pokemon Wingull mostly due to its generic-man eyes (although it's fair to say the orange beak tipped with black and stripe of blue on its wings and tail feathers stand out too), cocks its head to the side as it continues watching its human or more technically labeled "trainer" hop about until stopping to catch his breath.

"…Aren't you going to at least TRY?" the trainer questions Wingull. He sighs in exasperation when Wingull simply blinks twice as an answer. "C'mon, this isn't gonna work if you at least don't try! I burned real money into getting you that Rain Dance TM so you could at least…" he stops to wipe his brow. "It's so damn hot, even talking sucks now…"

The trainer is grateful he let his ultra special training take place along the starting point of Route 118's new frontier; nothing but salt water for the eyes to see! Time for another dip… that is, until the famed "bully of the sea" pops out from the water ready to chomp down whoever enters its domain. The trainer, though admittedly "husky" is no stereotypical slouch, he exercises everyday and eats at moderation, so jumping back (even if out of insane fear) to avoid becoming a MIA on the Hoenn League's official trainer database proves this.

Wingull is quick to unleash some kind of rippling waves at the jerk, but the bully has already cursed its luck and descends back into its turf.

"That was scary…" the trainer sighs, muttering something about almost wetting oneself. He quickly frowns when staring up at that big golden ball in the sky. "It's too damn hot…" he whines to Wingull's confusion.

As it watches the duo from the thick grass the routes on path to Fortree City are praised for, a red-eyed blue wolf-like Pokemon with a mighty yellow mane and clumps of yellow fur at the top of its hind legs and around its front two feet shakes off its poor attempt to cool off and quickly dashes deeper into its homeland.

Crap, it thought running would at least give a nice breeze but… Tch, what that's damn orb's problem any?! Damn it, the problem is that shark-prick isn't being just being a shark-prick; that's the attitude all those prissy water-dwellers been having lately. They get so bitchy when anyone other than another priss-ass water-dweller gets near "their domains"; even those wimpy fish-things have tried smacking it when it goes for a sip of water…! They're just sooo lucky they taste so frickin' bad that--

Well, anyways, they weren't always like that, hell, a lot of water-dwellers (sans the shark-pricks, hence their name) were pretty cool guys, but a lot of humans and their outsider Pokemon aren't as considerate about this place as they probably be their own… In other words, they dump their stuff all over the place and don't even bother cleaning it up!

Sure, it's not as stupid as to simply say all humans and outsiders suck, especially when there's a good number of those same kinds that actually bust their asses cleaning and put way more of an effort than the water-dwellers do when it comes to cleaning the lakes. But those guys are so pissed they're giving even decent guys like that trouble! Geez, some people…

The blue wolf, better classified as the discharge Pokemon Manectric, continues its way through the path (even sneaking through the human-filled zone where Pokemon like himself are actually welcome entities so that's not too important) until it passes by an odd stone structuring.

And sitting on top all refined and stuff of is a feminine looking gray Pokemon most noticeable for its sleek white fur with a big puff of that on the chest, along with that weapon-like tail and growth coming from the side of its head. Really badass looking, but Absol's are a gentle sort actually.

Ah? There's that old man again, Manectric yawns. Doesn't help it looks old too, but that orb is making the already crazy go insane… That's how he's been for the last few orb-ups and shimmering orb-downs, that old man just perches himself up there staring at that blue mass holding the orb and continues doing just that.

Feh, if the orb-ups really got something up its--

Manectric jumps away from one of the old-timer's wind based attacks. At least it got a good breeze; it should probably say dirty words in his presence more often, heh.

Absol stares at the youth with disapproval; in weather like this you'd think even thugs would want to just chill… Though according to what he's sensing from the taste in the air--

Absol glares at Manectric in frustration when its barking prevents it from further reading nature's signs. The little punk looks proud of its actions too, he knows what the brat wants…

On Manectric's end, getting the old-timer to kick up another nice breeze proves to be pain. Man, instead of staring, that lousy geezer should use action!

Ahh? What does it think of the weather? Why the hell would that geezer-- Che, it likes shimmering orb-downs way more anyways. Hm. Po-llu-tion? The hell is that? More importantly, why care? The good humans and outsider Pokemon are already doing way better a job of keeping this place fresh than anyone actually living here ever could.

Something that humans and Pokemon cannot control? Pfft, why the hell is this old man spouting all this crap…?

Absol sees where this is going, so rather than lecture the youth any further, the disaster Pokemon leaps from its place and into the thick grass, gesturing for Manectric to follow which it does without a hitch.

It just gets hard to KEEP following is all! What's with the grass anyway? All dry and dead looking… Everything smells stronger too, it's unbearable!

Eventually, sweet frickin' eventually, it gets to wherever the old man is dragging it just to see more of what it put up with earlier. This is some kind of joke right?

It knows this area pretty well, best place to play during gentle wind season with all the nice scents-- Err… humans and weak Pokemon to scare… But this place… Everything that makes this place great is… that lake looks a lot less full than usual! It can even see the water-dwellers in there struggling amongst each other to get in deeper, what the hell is all this?!

Manectric's rage explodes when Absol explains this "Sun" character is the one who's ruining their home. But what angers it more is the geezer apparently knows this bastard and has done nothing about it!

Damn it all to hell! If that "Sun" guy is such a problem IT will handle this! The old-timer just has to tell it where this "Sun" bastard is and it'll do the rest--

…What? The orb within the mass is "Sun" and, that mass holding it is "the sky"? And though it looks small from here, "Sun" is one huge bastard that lives far away from here but is so big it can be seen here…

Fine, no need to pick a fight it can't win… But… Those things are "just there" so why are they--

Manectric listens intently and sees truth as Absol explains that "Sun" has been appearing at a greater strength than usual but there hasn't been any "Rain" to balance out "Sun's" power. So without "Rain" to help wash po-llu-tion and other things away and help "Sun" make things grow beautifully, everything is dying out… Humans, Pokemon, they're all at the mercy of this "nature" in the end…

This too much, Manectric realizes. So, "Sun" did something to "Rain" and "Rain" isn't coming back because of that… why is everything so wimpy about stuff? And why get mad at the humans and outsiders if that's really the case-- Forget it, of all Pokemon here, the human-filled area don't look as happy to see Absol as they do anyone else…

Speaking of that, It's been getting REALLY nice looks from them recently…

Hm? Something only it can do? A server between here and "Rain"? Is the old man kidding?!

…This place is its favorite though… Tsk, whatever, it's bored anyways. Besides, Manectric briefly remembers something that can attract "Rain".

Absol watches quietly as the youth races past it and up a small hill just over a large patch of thick grass. He has no clue what it's going to do, but at least the troublesome one is going to be busy for a while. It can now go back to reading this thick disturbance in the air…

Manectric doesn't notice Absol's leave; instead, the discharge Pokemon focuses. Those steps…what were they… Rain Dance…? Manectric realizes it's in a bit of disadvantage when actually remembering some of the steps…

Its seen humans go on their fours before but they just make it so they're better on the back ones… Well, its just going to have to make up some steps is all! Hmm… paws on this side this way and the others follow… repeat… front paw of that side forward while…

ARRGH! THIS IS STUPID!! It'll just howl, howl like crazy! That's gotta bring some results! No dice, though it got a lot of stress of its chest and cursing "Sun" ain't half bad either.

Still, its favorite area is…

…Alright, you know what? "Rain" is a frickin' wuss and "Sun" is a giant ass it's gonna beat the hell out of! And it's damn sure that arrogant son of a bitch heard that! Just look at him… sitting up there in "the sky" like he's a shark-prick… He's a shark-prick in "the sky"!

Manectric's rage reaches its peak as it remembers all the damage "Sun" has brought to everyone here! Humans, Pokemon (even the shark-pricks) and its homeland…!

Tears fill Manectric's eyes before it cries out to the golden antagonist in the sky. It's never been so angry, but its body is surging with energy! It wants to explode!! Though honestly, it actually turned into this awesome form not too long ago, and the old-timer says changes like this are natural for many Pokemon… Still, it just hasn't felt this way before, period.

Not that it really matters, whatever helps it win one over on that bastard "Sun"… It'll let its body do whatever hell it wants! And through this resolve, a seemingly endless discharge of sparks to fly out from Manectric's mane as it gives its fiercest set of cries "Sun's" way!

What's this? "Sun" decides to send a black puffy thing over Manectric's head? Trying to deny how much of a bastard he is? Fine, if "Sun" won't fight head on, Manectric will take any crony he throws!

The electric discharge around Manectric spreads as it bravely cries out at the puffy black thing, it doesn't notice but the puffy thing actually mimics its actions complete with rumbling noise before doing something Manectric hasn't: Shoot down a powerful projectile.

Manectric falls from hill and into the thick grass after being hit by that cheap shot, when it comes to it quickly notes the spread of flames in the grass. So, "Sun" is one of those fire-spewing guys, huh? Now the bastard really did it…!

Manectric shakily picks itself up while the electric discharge around its mane restarts with greater fervor as the puffy thing copies the gesture. A quick flash of light… Dodge! Manectric successfully evades the puffy thing's attack, now time to repay the favor! Manectric back away carefully at first, but quickly races back up the hill and leaps at that puffy crony with it's body sparking with electricity!

Some kind of crackling noises are made but it looks like it missed… Damn, and it looks like the puffy bastard has friends… So typical of a coward like "Sun". But Manectric will not back down! It didn't become this awesome form for doing nothing!

Manectric continues its consecutive battles with "Sun's" cronies for what seems to be forever, growing exhausted from constant dodging, misses, successful enemy blows and fumes being given from the flames that spread across it's favorite place and now threatens to destroy it's entire homeland.

And the black puffy things keep coming… It's coming to the point the whole "the sky" is becoming one mass of puffy black…

…Th-This is madness… But!

"Sun…" Manectric growls hatefully. IT WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN!!

And the Pokemon of discharge proves this by giving a mighty howl that symbolizes its last stand.

And the puffy mass acknowledges this when coming together and releasing a pillar of rolling electricity that brings their final cataclysm to it and the land it cherishes so much…

…

…Damn… Everything hurts… It doesn't know how long it's been on the ground like this but it looks like… Damn it…

Too tired to care about the heavy droplets of water coming from "the sky" or the fact "Sun" is gone; Manectric wants to sleep more but dislikes the fact that the old-timer is the last thing it'll see before snoozing.

Huh? That old-timer is thanking it? Well, it looks like "Sun" must've really put one over on it if the geezer is-- Wait… ain't this wet stuff that the old-timer says is missing…?

"Rain"!! So, "Rain" finally got tired of "Sun's" crap, huh? Good to know! The scent in the air says "Rain" also put an end to most of "Sun's" flame-spewing crap. It… just sucks that someone has to get a severe ass-kicking before enough's enough…

Manectric is pretty tired but not that beat to eat some really bitter leaves that old-timer places for it. A pretty well-earned victory, its wounds will heal in no time! And, it'll be back tougher than ever!

The light electric discharge from Manectric's mane symbolizes a battle well fought. Absol can't help but feel amusement from the silly kid, thinking **it** brought rain…

However elsewhere, a young human happily dances about with its Wingull… The seagull Pokemon doesn't know what he means by making it rain but receiving hugs and praise is always good.

Regardless of who thinks they've done what, Absol has been sensing this for a while; a thick feel in the air that will bring rain as strong as the sun, everyone just needs to chill out and wait for it.

Nevertheless, Absol can't help but dwell in amusement at this youth… There are still some interesting things left in this world of pollution. Staring out to the rain clouds of harvest, Absol feels peace as the rain beats down on his white fur.

But all this damage… And so close to the building humans hold those foreign Pokemon… And the fact everyone will soon complain of getting **too much **rain…

…He'll probably get blamed for all this…

_Cry out with sparking passion! The bringer of rain only arrives to the ode given to one with a storm bringer's heart._

**Blue Sky Liberation: End**

--

(Notes)

I originally wanted to write a general story with a preserve the Earth theme about a drought which in the end (thanks to faith) leads to miraculous rain fall. A humble prayer for rain. However, as I got along I decided to go with the only way I'm capable to write: Whimsical styling with quirky characters and explosion from the soul hot-bloodedness with (sometimes) exaggerated battle animations. Always keeping things light-hearted (but a tad bittersweet?) no matter what.

**1. **Manectric are described to create thunderclouds in battles to drop bolts of lighting on their foe and ultimately, are prone to cause fires due to the constant discharge of electricity from their mane. While not a "bringer of rain" Manectric's are storm bringers in their own right and after they drop the thunder, let's hope the true bringer of rain follows shortly afterwards to make sure a whole forest doesn't get incinerated.

Sadly, the **natural talents **Manectric and other Pokemon are said to posses that make them amazing get the shaft to the 0s and 1s of game design. In my eyes, no Pokemon really sucks because each one is (or become) pretty damned amazing. High Tier by game standards or not.

**2. Gentle Wind Season**- I meant spring. But when I write about the Hoenn Region (despite knowing what Hoenn is truly based on) I always envision it as a somewhat tropical place (With very heavy emphasis on this truth come the Southern Islands). There is no winter or fall, just Dry Season and Wet Season. So, thanks to the confirmation from a family member, Wet Season lasts from January to June pretty much has spring within it before Dry Season (and Hurricane Season) takes over.

**3. **When I said Route 118's new frontier I pretty much meant the path where you gotta surf to pretty much reach the path going to Fortree. Sorta a new frontier considering you're leaving one side of Hoenn to reach another half that was all this time right under your nose.


End file.
